


With a Little Help From a Friend...

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Massage, Massages, Misha is a tease, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, cuteness, implied jmdv, it's so hot you're gonna sweat, mentions of the wives, or at least sort of, they've fooled around before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Jared managing to talk him into a cycling tour. Really, he should have thought more about this poor, soft ass of his so unused to the merciless touch of the hard saddle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From a Friend...

Jensen had no idea how he managed to actually walk into his apartment without screaming from pain; it would probably forever remain a secret. Now though there was no way to dodge the aftermath of this silly escapade. Achieving the target supine position required surviving at least a second in the sitting one and it seemed to be honestly the least thrilling experience he could imagine. However, there was no other way; it was either walking through that valley of torment or standing still 'til the end of his miserable life. Perfect.

As he was just gathering the courage to throw himself onto his bed, his telephone rang. Misha. Flaweless timing, as always.

 _Hi, Jen, how was your trip?_ Misha greeted him all too cheerfully not to know about his current condition, fucking Jared.

"I won't be able to sit down for the next half a year but apart from that it was magical, thanks for asking." he sounded a bit gravely; a silent hiss followed this statement as he involuntarily shifted on his place and stretched one of his tired muscles.

 _Aw, baby, you sore?_ Misha was clearly having a good laugh.

"Fuck you too." Jensen grumbled, really not in the mood for teasing.

 _Ah, don't be like that, hun. I can help you, if you want me to._ the sweetness in Misha's voice was ridiculously annoying.

"Help?" Jensen squinted suspiciously.

_Yes. Expect me in ten._

"Wait!" Jensen had some questions but Misha already hung up. "Damn." Now he just had to wait. Standing because he couldn't imagine laying down and then getting back up to open the door.

***

"I am most certainly not taking my boxers down." Jensen grumbled, sprawled on his bed on his stomach, which probably should have made him feel vulnerable with Misha hovering over but he really didn't have any fucks left to give.  
"Then it's not going to be a fully satisfying, complete massage." Misha shook the bottle of oil. " Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you naked." he slapped Jensen's thigh lightly.  
"Do you mean that time when you chose not to respect my privacy and launch into my bathroom while I was showering?" Jensen turned his head to look at him, his brow raised.  
"I **had to** puke. Would you prefer it if I let it go all over your carpet?" Misha's eyes were big and innocent. "Besides, I rather had in mind that time when our wives watched me suck you off."

Jensen quickly turned his face away from him. "We were shitfaced then."  
"So maybe that one time when..." Misha begun but Jensen stopped him before he said something that could make his cock spring to life.  
"Okay, okay!" he bursted out. "Message recieved. Fine."

Still not looking at him, he wriggled his boxers off, shivering at the cool touch of air on his bare ass. Damn, his dick started taking interest even without Misha talking filth. Misha chuckled and opened the bottle with a loud click.

"I can't believe this." Jensen grumbled. "Allowing your fingers and a slick substance so close to my ass? See how much I trust you?"  
Misha's laughter was a little more hoarse this time. "You forgot to add 'long and **sinfully skillful** ' to the description of my fingers."  
"Right." Jensen tried to brush off the effect Misha's words had on him but to no avail; there was now some serious twitching and swelling going on downstairs and he couldn't do a shit about this.  
"Alright." Misha finished oiling up his hands. "Ready?"  
"As much as I'll ever be." Jensen sighed.

Misha concentrated his sight on Jensen's (delicious) ass and let his hands wander. The two globes fit his palms perfectly and he gave them and experimental squeeze. Jensen curled his toes in response.  
"It tickles!" he breathed out.  
Misha grasped him more firmly and digged his fingers hard into the tense muscles.  
"Ew!" Jensen jumped up a little, flexing his gluteals. "Brutal!" he whizzed.  
"Just relax." Misha ordered him, musing at the feel of these well-shaped buttocks underneath his palms.

He slowly started rubbing gentle circles into Jensen's flesh until the man gradually let every fibre unwind, melting underneath the well-balanced pressure. Soon Jensen was humming silently, feeling the miraculous effect Misha's doings were having on his body. And then Misha begun sliding his hands a little lower towards his thighs. The tender graze of his thumbs on the more inner part of them was tingling, sending little bolts of pleasure straight to Jensen's crotch. He parted his legs almost involuntarily, letting Misha reach deeper between them. Seeing his minute movement, Misha jumped on the oportunity and delicately nudged him to open up a bit more.

"And now it's time for those poor, mostly unused muscles of yours that suffered the most." he said silently, his voice making Jensen tremble a little.

Misha's right hand slid between Jensen's legs and before Jensen could even proceed what was happening, three fingers digged into this small, plain area between his asshole and sack.

"Oooh!" he cried out at the intense blend of pain and pleasure.

Misha started rubbing that tiny expanse of skin back and forth, making Jensen squirm and gasp loudly. It clearly was still just a muscle massage but all the eroticism left Jensen's face flushed and burning. He didn't even dare to glance at Misha. He could imagine perfectly well that all-innocent look of concentration on his face, his eyes half-lidded, the incredible blue of his irises hidden behind his dark eyelashes... The second he would look at him, Misha would raise his eyes to meet his gaze, showing off that impish twinkle and knowing smirk. Damn.

Misha hummed quietly and suddenly flexed his middle finger to dig its ridge into that muscle Jensen wasn't even aware of having before. His fingernail grazed the rim of Jensen's hole as he moved his hand back and Jensen couldn't stop a helpless yelp from escaping his mouth. He was definitely leaking precome now, fuck.

"What's that, Jen?" Misha asked softly with an exaggerated concern. "Is something wrong? Want me to do something else for you?"

His fingers didn't stop their movement. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Hmmph." Jensen groaned. "I'm fine." he was barely breathing.  
"You sure?" Misha placed his left hand on Jensen's buttock as if he was seeking for more support.  
"Yeah." Jensen buried his face deeper into the pillow; he reached the point where he stopped blushing harder just because all of his blood was rushing south.

The left hand squeezed, a thumb pulling at the crack, exposing his hole to the touch of cool air. Fingers were ghosting right behind his sack, teasing the ring of muscles...

"Hmmm..." Misha purred, that smug bastard, and Jensen realised that his friend was totally capable of stopping this massage right now just to tease him.  
"Fuck." he groaned loudly, leaning into Misha's touch. "Mish..."  
"Yes, darling?" that innocent tone was driving Jensen insane.  
"Do this." he practically roared. "Fuck my ass with your fingers, make me come hard. Please."

Misha chuckled silently, the low pitch of his voice suggesting he was aroused too. "Getting needy, huh?"  
"Yes!" Jensen was ready to scream and beg just to get Misha to proceed. "I need you. Now. Please, Mish."  
"Okay." a crooked smile appearing on Misha's face could almost be heard in this one word.

Jensen felt a soft kiss being pressed to the base of his spine as one slick finger smoothly slid past the first ring of muscles. He hissed at the pang of sharp pain.  
"Shhh..." Misha kissed his burning skin once again.  
The muscles quickly adjusted to the intrusion and the digit could worm its way deeper, filling Jensen, stretching his walls. He was shaking, sweating, arching his back to take more of it in. Misha licked off a salty drop that made its way down the curve of Jensen's back and with a determined movement crooked his finger to jab at his prostate. Jensen cried out shamelessly loud, trying to impale himself some more and rub his dripping cock against the sheets.

Misha's finger was exploring, twisting inside of him, rubbing hard and then going still. Jensen was gasping for air when Misha let his second digit slip in and pressed another series of kisses to Jensen's arched spine and flexing ass.

"Please, Mish..." Jensen was moaning, not entirely sure what he was asking for. "Let me, just let me..."

Misha's fingers were going in and out of him faster, merciless in their punishing rhythm. Jensen yelped again as the third one joined in. They were grinding against that sensitive spot, milking the precome out of him in a steady stream, making him close his eyes and soundlessly call Misha's name.

"Come for me, Jen." Misha whispered, his eyes darkened with lust, devouring the delicious sight of his lover slowly falling apart before him.  
"Ah, fuck, Mish." Jensen pushed back against his hand, feeling so close to bursting out. "I'm gonna..."  
"Do it!" Misha rubbed at his prostate harder, feeling the burning walls clench around his fingers and Jensen moaned his name, coming in a violent spurt of white, hot cum.

Misha almost jizzed his pants, feeling Jensen's hole flutter around his digits, seeing him give in to the pleasure so completely, reach his peak so boldly. 

A massive wave of orgasm washed over Jensen's whole body and he spiralled down this high slowly, bonelessly melting into his matress. He barely noticed warm fingers sliding out of his fucked out body. The bliss was total and pure. His eyes didn't wish to open ever again.

"Mish..." he muttered after a moment of silence.  
"Hmmm?" Misha kissed Jensen's soft skin one more time, beginning to tenderly stroke his butt, willing his own erection to flag at least a little.  
"You are an asshole." Jensen chuckled silently. "But I love you."  
"You bet your sweet ass you do." Misha grinned against his back.  
"Come 'ere." Jensen turned towards him just enough to grip one of his arms and pull him weakly.

Misha let Jensen's butt be with just a tiny dose of longing and moved closer to his face. One green eye looked at him half shyly - half impishly.

"Thank you." Jensen said. "This really helped, I'm truly relaxed now."  
"Good." Misha grinned, looking affectionately into that freckled face.  
"I think I'll be able to return the favour in a moment." Jensen said seriously, his eye twinkling with mischief.

Misha gulped. So that was about it in terms of willing the hard-on away.

"You're tired, you don't have to." he said sincerely.  
"Sure, hun, I don't have to do shit. But I want to." Jensen winked, a predatory grin spreading on his face. "As for now... Can you, please, kiss me? I'm too blissed out to move thanks to those long and sinfully skillful fingers of yours."  
"Your wish is my command." Misha cupped Jensen's cheek and closed the gap between them for not so short a moment.

"I just realised." Jensen muttered letting Misha back away only enough to catch a breath. "that there's one more benefit to all of this. Danneel would mock me forever, if it all ended with me sobbing over my sore ass alone but..."  
"But?" Misha stole another kiss from him, looking into his eyes from beneath his eyelashes.  
"But now she'll be busy getting off to my story about you fingering my sore ass." Jensen chuckled, sticking his tongue out a little.  
"Ah, shall I feel craftily abused then?" Misha leaned forward to catch the tip of his tongue between his teeth and suck it into his mouth for another sweet moment of making out.  
"Naaah." Jensen squeezed his eye and leaned away to carefully roll over onto his back and pull Misha on top of himself.

His hands slid down to Misha's hips as he glanced at the obvious bulge in his pants and licked his lips hungrily before raising his eyes back to lock gazes with him again. Misha's pupils were blown wide, so full of lust, so beautiful.

"Lose the clothes." he ordered. "I think I'm gonna abuse you some more now."


End file.
